


I missed you too

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa





	I missed you too

It had been four months after the gate closed, after they fought monsters from another dimension…after Bob’s death.

The party got a lot closer these past four months, they’d hang out nearly everyday, they’d have game nights on Thursdays at the Wheeler’s and they became super protective of each other. El and Will became like siblings, the’d tell each other everything and share things that they wouldn’t share with her or the rest of the party, she knew they were the only two people in the world who understood each other, so she respected that and gave them privacy.

She didn’t see him that much anymore, she knew the reasons for their past interactions were not the best, after all they were fighting literal monsters for her to get back her son’s health because he got sick whilst in another dimension, and to keep his adoptive telekinetic daughter that he found in the woods safe, it all seemed too strange to be real, but it was.

El did spend a lot of time with the party, he’d been too protective of her to get her a bike so he’d drive her around, sometimes he’d put Steve on the job, who he’d became very fond of the last couple of months, so she’d see him occasionally, they would share a brief smile or a quick wave, sometimes even a quick word about how the kids are adjusting and if El needed help with school or shopping and did Jonathan apply to NYU yet, but never more.

She’d reminisce about how they shared cigarettes and smiles of reassurance on her kitchen table. Because after all he was the only person she’d talk to about this, about the trauma and the affects and the never-ending nightmares and fears, and he’d listen, he’d always listen and understand and tell her it was going to be okay, and somehow she always believed him.

She missed him, she really did. And she couldn’t deny the fact that she thought about him a lot, more than a person thinks about a friend, but it was wrong… too wrong, she was still mourning over her ever so sweet ex-boyfriend that risked his life for the safety of her and her family and he was busy taking care of El and work, plus if he wanted to he’d call…right?

“God Joyce snap out of it!” she said aloud to herself as she put her cigarette in the ashtray, grabbed her bag and headed to work.

 

The day had been slow, a couple of regulars came by and Donald was as annoying as ever, telling her to clean the back room and check the storage room every ten minutes.

She was planning on leaving Cindy- their newest employee in charge and going for a smoke break when the bell rang to announce someone walking in the store. she was getting her cigarettes from the closet under the desk when she heard Cindy exclaim “Chief! Hi”, which made her head snap upwards only for it to hit the counter above it, she let out a loud cry before Cindy gave her an apologetic look and went to the back room, she never misses a minute when she could text her boyfriend or gossip with her friends very loudly on the phone.

“Easy there, Joy” Jim Hopper said as he gave her a wide grin and used his hands to steady her.

“H-Hey Hop, whatcha doin’ here?” she tried to sound as casual as she can be but her high pitched voice betrayed her. “Well, we ran out of eggos and God help me if El wakes up tomorrow to scrambled eggs” He said giving her a smile, God damn that smile that instantly made her heart melt, she realized she had looked into his eyes too long “y-yeah eggos! we got those!”.

 

“That’d be 7.99$”. He grabbed the bag but didn’t head towards the door, he stood there staring at his hands, she was going to say something when he spoke. “I miss you Joyce” he almost whispered, she could feel her heart beats speeding and her stomach twisting. He missed her, he missed her too. “I miss you too, Hop”, it was then that he looked up at her meeting her eyes, she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips and his eyes held something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as physically possible over a counter,and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with deeper passion and hunger. He pulled away first and held her chin in his palm, their foreheads resting on each other “God Joy I missed you so much” which she answers with another kiss that held a promise that he’d never have to miss her again, that she’s here, ready for this, she would always love and remember Bob, but now she was ready to be happy again.

 

“Oh my God Stacy! you won’t believe what happened! Joyce Byers and the Chief are shaking up… yeah I know right?” Joyce only smiled and nodded her head when she heard Cindy on the phone later that day, she was too happy to be worried about what people are going to say.

She had him now, after their kiss he had told her about his ever growing feelings for her and how he thinks about her a lot, which made her stomach do a back flip and her heart to flutter, she had told him that she feels the same way and they decided to give it a shot, give them a shot. 

She had him and her boys and El, and she was finally, happy.


End file.
